


Sticky Business

by themadlurker



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Domestic, Fake Blood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon comes home to a bit of a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm 99% sure this never happened, with a 1% margin for error just in case I have any previously unsuspected telepathic and/or reality-bending powers.

"The world is a beautiful place!" Brendon announces and then trips over the corpse lying in the doorway.

"Whoops!" he adds, as he pulls himself out of the puddle of reddish liquid on the floor. His hands are sticky and he gives them a tentative lick. "Sweet!" Brendon tries to pick up some more with his fingers.

"Oh for—" Shane sighs in exasperation and hands him a bowl of the stuff. "Here, don't eat it off the floor."

"Mmm..." Brendon says, gulping down a whole, delicious mouthful.

"Do you mind not drinking it all? I still need some of that for my second victim."

"Totally!" Brendon exclaims and sets the bowl down again. He leans over and sets straight the meat cleaver he'd dislodged from Ian's chest when he came in. "Sorry I interrupted your murder, Shane."

"Nah, that's okay," Shane says with an unconcerned wave of his camera. "He was already dead, I was just getting some extra footage."

"Does that mean I can move now?" Ian asks from the floor.

"Yeah, yeah," Shane says. "You can go wash up now. Try not to get any blood on the furniture."

"How come you're not telling Brendon off for that, then?" Ian asks, as he carefully collects his spilled guts. He points to Brendon, where he's perched on the sofa, smearing tinted corn syrup into the upholstery.

Shane glances over and sighs. "Brendon is special."

Brendon can see Ian's face droop at that and hastens to add, "because my name is on the lease. Shane can't kick me out for making a mess."

Ian looks a little doubtful. "My friend Alex had a lease, but his roommate still kicked him out for smoking up in his room."

"Brendon isn't that kind of a roommate," Shane offers as he digs through his camera bag. Brendon can totally see what Shane's looking for but he _does_ know better than to get fake blood on Shane's equipment.

Ian still looks confused, so Brendon just says, "We'll explain it to you when you're older."

"You know he's not actually that much younger than us, right?" Shane asks as Ian wanders off to the bathroom. "He's probably even heard of sex before."

Brendon just stares at Shane in astonishment. "He's like a tiny baby unicorn! You can't besmirch that kind of innocence!"

Shane smirks and then darts in for a kiss, stepping back quickly before Brendon can grab at him with his syrupy fingers. Brendon settles for licking some of the sticky-sweet syrup up as enticingly as he can while Shane smiles at him and settles his video camera onto a tripod.

"So who's your next victim?" Brendon asks, looking around for the first time to see if he can spot anyone likely lurking around their apartment.

Shane grins and holds up a piece of rope. "You're going to make a beautiful corpse."


End file.
